


Skyfire is a Mommy?

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(idea from Kink meme. Starscream is Skyfire's youngling. And Skyfire is very overprotective of his child now that's he's been unfrozen. And just to add a bit of a twist, Wheeljack's portal machine is back!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Skyfire is a Mommy?

**Author's Note:**

> (idea from Kink meme. Starscream is Skyfire's youngling. And Skyfire is very overprotective of his child now that's he's been unfrozen. And just to add a bit of a twist, Wheeljack's portal machine is back!)

Yep, Wheeljack's portal machine malfunctioned again... or perhaps it worked perfectly fine. A younger looking Starscream laid on a berth in the Autobot medbay. The seeker had fallen out of the portal unconscious, and still had not woken up.

Skyfire sighed as he sat next to his old partner. The seeker was a great deal younger than his Starscream... it reminded him of back when they were scientists together, fresh out of the Academy.

A groan caught the attention of the Autobots in the med-bay, most of them straightening and tightening their grip on their weapons. (Ratchet, Prime, Wheeljack... cause it was his stupid invention that caused the problem... Skyfire)

'Owww... Sky-Skyfire?'  Golden optics flickered online and the young seeker looked up at the shuttle who smiled back warmly.

'Where are we?' Starscream glanced around, optics widening at the sight of the armed Autobots standing nearby.

'You're safe, Starscream,' Skyfire tried to assure his old friend.

'You took me to the Autobot Base? Creatooooor! You're not having a fight with dad again, are you?' the seeker groaned, sitting up.

'Um... dad?' Skyfire rebooted his audios.

'The mech that knocked you up.'  The haughty little stare was back as Starscream pouted up at him.

'I was knocked up?' Skyfire repeated, confused.

'You haven't been feeding my creator any weird stuff, have you, Uncle?'  The seeker turned to look at Prime with a frown.

'Uncle?' Optimus repeated, optics widening.

'Megatron's your Sire?' Ratchet flicked his gaze between the seeker and shuttle in disbelief.

'Duh,' Starscream answered, arms crossed over his chest as he pouted back at them.

'And I'm your... creator?' Skyfire looked about ready to faint. In fact, that's exactly what he did.

THUNK!

~*~

'So, I'm in an alternate dimension? Skyfire isn't my creator and Megatron isn't my sire?' Starscream peered around at the Autobots in the office.

'Indeed not,' the one called Prowl announced, stiff as a board.

'But that would be funny to see,' the black and white... Jazz, grinned next to the SIC.

'I realize this must be a shock to you, Starscream,' Prime began, looking at the stunned seeker standing in front of his desk. (yes, Prime has a desk and he's sitting behind it)

'Weird. That means you aren't my uncle, right?' Starscream's optics brightened and he stepped up to the desk and smiled at the firetruck.

'That is correct,' Optimus answered, feeling a bit wary of the grin on the young seeker's faceplates.

'Then... if we made out, it wouldn't be incest, would it?'  The seeker scooted his aft onto the desk and leaned over... closer... closer...

'That's enough of that,' Prowl pulled the seeker off the desk, leaving Optimus rebooting his optics in shock (and trying to cool his overheated engines).

'Awww... fine, you'll do then,' Starscream quickly turned himself to face the SIC and snuck a kiss before darting away with a giggle.

'Oh no,' Jazz watched Prowl's optics reboot... one of the signs of his processor glitching.

* * *

_(meanwhile, in the AU universe)_

'What the slag are you on, Skyfire? You aren't my creator and that aft-head Megatron is NOT my SIRE!' Starscream argued, glaring up at the huge shuttle.

'I most certainly am your creator and you will not continue pursuing mechs unless you are ready to bond,' the shuttle insisted.

'WHAT? You can't order me around. I'll interface with whoever I decide to interface with. That is none of your slaggin' business!' the seeker shrieked back, glaring up at the shuttle.

'Dear...' Skyfire sighed and looked towards the Decepticon leader who was sitting in his command chair looking tired.

'Don't argue with your Creator, brat,' the silver mech ordered, not moving from his chair.

'He is NOT my CREATOR!'

...the end...


End file.
